Aprende a conducir, imbécil!
by Lallen
Summary: Una tarde, un embotellamiento, y nuestros héroes manejan.


**¡APRENDE A CONDUCIR, IMBÉCIL!**

**One Shot De Death Note**

**Todos al volante… y Death Note NO me pertenece. **

Una tarde como cualquier otra.

Hacía calor, el sol pegaba mucho… un día perfecto para quedarte en casa, no hacer nada… leer una revista mientras te deleitas con una leche de chocolate helada… o jugar a hacer castillos de dados, o mirar tu belleza toda la tarde, o incluso devorar **TODO** ese **ENORME** pastel que recibiste como regalo de cumpleaños hace algunos días atrás.

Pero, por desgracia, en una calle ocurría un drama que haría que todos los conductores atorados en ese pequeño embotellamiento (pero no por eso menos desagradable) tuvieran uno de los peores días de sus vidas y sacaran a relucir sus verdaderas personalidades al volante.

Era una fila de seis autos, que trataban de avanzar, pero por desgracia el siniestro individuo del auto que iba delante de todos… pues… simplemente no avanzaba ni dejaba avanzar. Era un Volkswagen pequeño, color blanco, antiguo, pero bonito.

El chico (si, chico, no adulto) al volante, de pelo blanco como la nieve y expresión seria y… casi ausente del mundo observaba con atención cómo una anciana cruzaba la calle, frente a su auto (la vieja iba a un metro por hora). El chico no parecía enojarse por lo lento de la señora ni en lo más mínimo.

"Esperemos a que la anciana cruce la calle, y pensemos cuidadosamente que hacer cuando ya la haya cruzado. ¿Debo acelerar de inmediato? No, debo esperar un poco más a que todo el motor esté perfectamente listo para acelerar, pero de igual forma no debo ir muy rápido, debo ser muy paciente…"

Obviamente, Near, obstruyendo todo.

Atrás de él, en un auto deportivo color negro con llamaradas de fuego color rojo dibujadas a los lados, un chico rubio y expresión **MUY** fastidiada apretaba el claxon como reverendo psicótico mientras devoraba una barra de chocolate que sostenía en su otra mano.

"Mugre Albino de los re-mil %%%%%% ¿No puede avanzar o decirle a la % vieja que avance? ¿No se da cuenta de que tengo prisa? Mugre HIJO DE LA… %%%%"

¿Por qué tanta prisa? Se preguntarán ustedes.

Bueno, porque era el último día de la Súper Convención Internacional Chocolatera y Mello (obviamente era él) no soportaba la idea de llegar tarde, todo su cuerpo, alma y mente tenían una sola palabra: "CHOCOLATE" y debía llegar lo mas rápido posible… cosa difícil con Near delante viendo cómo una ancianita cruzaba la calle.

-¡MUGRE ALBINO AUTISTA YA AVANZAAAAA!- Gritó, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

Near sacó también la cabeza por la ventanilla de su auto, y observó a Mello con indiferencia.

- Debes aprender a ser paciente- aconsejó, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo, como de costumbre. Una venita palpitó en la frente de Mello. –Un disgusto así podría causarte un ataque.- agregó el albino.

Detrás de ambos autos iba uno ultimo modelo, brillante, novedoso, genial. Color rojo.

Y dentro, "el ser mas perfecto de la creación", que se entretenía mirándose al espejo revisando cada detalle de su perfecto rostro (la mayoría de estos comentarios fueron agregados por él mismo), no le importaba mucho que Near y Mello obstaculizaran sus planes de llegar a su destino pronto. Light Yagami no tenía prisa. No demasiada.

¿Su destino? Su casa.

En el asiento trasero Ryuk comía la quinta manzana de la hora, mientras miraba con aburrimiento cómo el embotellamiento no avanzaba. Light, en el asiento de conductor, estaba entretenido ordenándose el cabello, pero sólo en apariencia, pues en realidad urdía un plan para conseguir el verdadero nombre de L.

Que por cierto estaba en el auto tras de este, un carro casi igual solo que color blanco, ocupado comiendo galletitas en forma de pandas, con los pies en el volante y el asiento bastante reclinado. Cualquiera pensaría que L Lawliet solo estaba tratando de pasar el tiempo, pero en realidad reflexionaba acerca de cómo probar que Light era Kira.

Era demasiado obvio que lo era, pero… ¿Cómo podía ser, con todas las pruebas en contra? Debía tener algún secreto, que milagrosamente lograra zafarse de cualquier prueba que lo acusara, seguía siendo muy sospechoso… cuando terminó los panditas, abrió una bolsa de dulces de crema junto a él, y siguió esperando a que el grupo dejara que avanzara.

Era paciente. Sabía ser paciente.

Tras de él, un auto pitaba insistentemente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era un auto negro y ostentoso. En el asiento de piloto, con una venita palpitándole en la frente, Teru Mikami se molestaba bastante. ¡Los de hasta adelante no dejaban pasar al dios del nuevo mundo! ¡Eso podía verlo!

Y en los asientos traseros, Amane Misa estaba entretenida canturreando una cancioncilla que se le había quedado pegada…

"_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car, i am a superstar…"_

Y comenzaba a hartarse de esperar tanto, pero juzgó que mejor era no molestar a Mikami con algún comentario como "Aaaah… ¿A qué hora llegamos?" o etc… Ya de por sí Mikami estaba fastidiado con esa canción que seguro tendría pegada **TODA** esa tarde…

…¡Pero era una orden de su dios llevar a la chiquilla caprichosa a casa! Todo porque Kira tenía ganas de pensar solo… era injusto. Momento… no, no era injusto, Kira **NUNCA** era injusto. Pero a veces Light Yagami PARECÍA serlo...

Volvió a pitar el claxon, haciendo que Misa se sobresaltara. Luego, la chica miró afuera, hizo un puchero, y volvió a cantar su fantástica canción de superstar. Mikami gruñó por lo bajo.

"Dios… ¿Por qué me castigas así?"

Y en el ultimo auto de la fila, un modelito sencillo y gris, tenemos un feliz conductor, con una feliz sonrisa en el rostro, y un gafete que dice "Touta Matsuda", y una facha de conductor ejemplar. Chale, dirán ustedes. Exacto, diré yo.

No se impacientaba de llegar a casa, tenía todo el tiempo, además el amable conductor del principio dejaba pasar a una amable ancianita, así que no podía molestar, hubiera sido muy injusto.

Matsuda seguía con su enorme sonrisa medio idiota (¿medio?), muy feliz pese al embotellamiento, pues seguramente duraría poco, ¿no?

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Discúlpenme, no soy buena escribiendo de Death Note… ohhh… ¡No es justo! Pero igual, no creo que esto esté TAN mal, ¿oh si?**

**Gracias por leerlo…**

**Atte: Lallen**


End file.
